Breath of Fire: Broken Hearts Part 1
by RyuDraconis
Summary: Continuation of Breath of Fire: Lonely Hearts, Ryu is gone off to war and Nina has to deal with the pain she feels, Sad, no fluff in Part One, R&R!


Breath of Fire: Broken Hearts  
  
  
Takes place 1 month after Breath of Fire: Lonely Hearts  
  
  
A figure stood outside the gate of the palace of Wyndia. Her lean and gracfeful form was outlined by the setting sun. Worry, concern, and love crossed her features as she clasped her hands to her chest, murmuring, "Ryu...my love, come home to me soon.."   
  
Nina, Princess of Wyndia would wait until dark almost every night at the gates waiting for her lover and husband to be, Ryu, Prince of Dragons to return home from the war that had broekn out between Light and Dark Dragons. As she watched the sun complete its journey into the horizon she sighed, hung her head and walked back inside. Inside she was met by her mother, the Queen of Wyndia.  
  
"Nina, you're shivering.." she said quietly as she walked forward to try and put a cloak around her daughters figure.  
  
"I'm OK mother..." Nina replied back pushing the cloak away.  
  
"You miss him very much, I can tell...you should talk about it to me, please Nina I'm your mother..."  
  
"I don't need to talk about it..." Nina shook her head and looked down, "as I said I'll be OK..." With that she began to toy with the Dolphin ring on her finger, the sign of her engagement to Ryu.  
  
"Nina..." her mother started.  
  
"I said NO mother! Why can't you understand that!"  
  
"But I can Nina...I can, please..." Queen Wyndia crossed over and tried to take her daughter into her arms. Nina only pushed out of her mothers arms.  
  
"I'm going to my room..." she said.  
  
With that she quickly crossed the room and ran up the stairs. Queen Wyndia sighed and shook her head before heading back to the royal Study where her husband sat, reading a book.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked, looking up from his book.  
  
"Not as well as I had hoped..." Queen Wyndia replied with a sigh, "I can tell she misses him terribly...the fact she waits for him every day to come home confirms the fact she is very devoted to him."  
  
The King nodded, "well after she told us they were engaged I knew there might be problems like this, and the reports of heavy fighting and casualties between both sides don't bode well for either of them."  
  
The Queen sighed, sat down and placed her hands in her lap, folding her wings back a bit, "True, but Ryus a strong boy...I'm sure he'll be OK..."  
  
The King nodded, "I hope so dear...I really do hope so..."  
  
Back up in Ninas room she had closed and locked the door before walking over and laying herself down on her bed.  
  
"Its not fair...Ryu...why, why did you have to go..." she murmured, closing her eyes, some tears trickling from the corners of them. Her hand clutched at the Dragons Tear pendant that ryu had given her and as she did it glowed softly in the light, its color changing to a blueish green. Nina looked at, sighed again, then started to cry.   
  
"Ryu, come back to me my Dragon Prince..." she murmured, before closing her eyes and letting herself cry herself to sleep.  
  
The next morning dawned, but there was something different about this morning sunrise. Dark clouds had begun to gather on the horizon. Nina awoke as she always did but this time there were no birds singing their morning songs to wake her up. Instead she woke up to the sound of rain falling around them and ligthning splitting the sky. She didn't know why but suddenly she felt a cold shiver go down her spine. Looking around, Nina quickly pulled on a nightgown and rushed downstairs. When she got down she immediately went to the Throne room.  
  
The King and Queen where there, but then she saw someone dshe didn't recognize. It wa s ayoung man dressed in armor. The armor however looked somewhat familiar. as she came closer she could see her parents had a look of grief in their eyes.  
  
"Mother? Father?!" she asked, "whats going on here!"  
  
King and Queen Wyndia looked at her then back at the soldier. Nina could see her mother had her eyes closed and she was looking down and away. It was obvious she was upset about something.  
  
"Tell me!" she yelled, "mother, father speak to me!"  
  
The King grimaced then said, "Kyle...leave for a minute, we ened to speak to our daughter alone."  
  
The young man in armor bowed, then nodded, "yes your majesty..." with that he started walking out. Then he stopped, looked at Nina, and said quietly, "your beauty is indeed what he told me about...I'm sorry..." then he was gone.  
  
Nina suddenly realized where the armor was from. It was from the Draconic bloodline.  
  
Looking up at her mother and father she asked, "so, are you going to tell me?!" her voice quavered a bit and she feared the worst.  
  
Queen Wyndia got up off her throne and crossed the floor to her daughter before hugging her tightly saying nothing.   
  
Her father sighed, looked away then looked back at her, "Nina...that man was a messenger from the front...he brought news about...Ryu..."  
  
Nina broke away from her mother, fear clenching at her, "what about him!"  
  
"He...he was helping some of his colleagues in arms rescue some wounded soldiers and...and Nina...I'm sorry.."  
  
Ninas face went white before she collapsed to the floor in a dead faint a small whisper of, "No..." coming from her lips.   
  
(To be concluded!) 


End file.
